The choices I make
by NikkiImatari
Summary: Keyata's mom finds out about her relashonship with Kakashi. Oh and she might be prego. What else could happen.
1. Chapter 1

"When the hell did you get that?" Sasuke grabbed my chin and forced me to open my mouth.

"Like this morning," I said pulling away from him.

"Oh god. Your mothers going to kill me."

"Why would she kill you?"

"Because you wont tell her that your real boyfriend is Kakashi, she'll think that I pressured you into it because I would get pleasure out of it," Sasuke said trying to look into my mouth again. I smiled and snuggled closer to him on the couch. He looked surprised until he heard my mother's voice.

"Keyata? What is Sasuke talking about?"

"Nothing, he's just making an inside joke." I tried to look natural next to my ex.

"Well we better get home. Bye Simoea-san," Sasuke said pulling me towards the door. I waved to my mother and walked out the door.

"Well good night," I said pecking Sasuke on the cheek and turning towards my apartment.

"How was spending time with your mother," Kakashi asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Awful. But guess what?"

"Oh gods."

I stuck out my tongue and showed him the the metal ball resting on it.

"Why," he asked looking at me in disbelief. I shrugged and kissed him. I ran my new piercing over his tongue and listened to the moan.

"Still think it was a bad idea?" I rubbed my body against his. "It can be used for other things."

"Like what?"

"Did you know that back in the 90's having a tongue ring was a sign that you were good at blow jobs." I touched the growing bulge in Ashi's pants. He grunted and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Ashi! Put me down you nutter!" We wrestled for a few minutes until we heard a knock at the door. We raced to the door and fell as we got there. I opened the door while trying to fight off my boyfriend.

"Keyata," my mother asked outraged, most likely by the fact that her sixteen year old daughter was being held around the waist by her twenty-six year old sensei.

"Um hey mom. Ashi could you like wait in the bedroom?" He nodded and walked off. "You should have called. What do you want?"

"I was coming by to tell you that Itsama and Atsama need your help planning their birthday parties but I seem to have come to the wrong house! Please tell me your just hanging out with him. Isn't Sasuke your boyfriend?"

"No. Sasuke and I broke up and he's now dating Naru-chan. And no I'm not just hanging out. I live here with Kakashi. He's my boyfriend. Also-" I was cut off by my mother grabbing my chin and looking into my mouth.

"What is _that,_" she asked her voice traveling up an octave.

"_That_," I said shoving her off me, "would be my tongue ring. Look, Ashi's waiting for me and I may or may not have gotten him all hot and bothered."

"Your sleeping with him? He's ten years older than you!"

"So what? I love him. He loves me. What more is there? I'm sixteen and that's the age of consent." I looked at my mother for some sign of understanding.

"Everything! What about being able to get married or having kids or financial security," my mother screeched.

"I _can_ marry him and I _can_ have kids with him and I _do _have financial security! Why are you so against my being happy?"

"It's not your happiness I don't like, it's you dating and having sex with your sensei."

"But he's not my sensei anymore. That's why I got switched to the other team. Or at least one of the reasons. The Hokage thought that it would be easier for missions," I said rubbing my forehead.

"Keyata I don't want to see you get hurt. Don't say anything. He will hurt you. He's been around the block before. I don't want to see it," she said. I knew this trick. She had spent my whole life doing this. She was going to try to make herself look like the good guy so could she manipulate me.

"Well then don't watch," I sneered as I shut the door. I walked back to the bedroom. Kakashi was laying on the bed and watching TV. He looked at my face and frowned.

"Come here baby." He gestured towards the bed and pulled me down on top of him. I grunted and smiled at the cute look on his face.

"Not tonight, I have a headache," I whispered in his ears with a devious smile. I got up and grabbed my BrokeNCYDE CD and put it in. Ashi gave me a look of pure despair. "Lets get freaky now," I sang in time to the music. "Lets get fucking freaky now."

"I thought you had a headache."

"I did. But then I thought of your body and well it went away." I climbed back on top of him and pulled his mask down. Ashi reached behind my neck and pulled my forehead protector off. In return I lifted his off his head and threw it across the room. Just the way he held me close to him was enough to make me want him. He was perfect.

"I love you."

"I love you too. My mom has no idea what she was talking about."

"What did she say?"

"Well that I couldn't get married and I couldn't have kids and I wouldn't have financial security." Ashi looked at with a small frown.

"Do you want those things? Like kids and getting married?"

"I don't know about kids but yeah. I really want to get married."

"Well I was going to wait but.." Kakashi reached into the table next to his side of the bed and pulled out a little box. He looked at me with a smile and got off the bed to kneel in front of me. "Keyata Simoea will you marry me?"

My breath caught and I looked at the the ring resting in the box. It was beautiful. It wasn't just diamonds. It was diamonds surrounded by an emerald, an amethyst, a ruby, and a sapphire.

"Yes. Oh my god yes." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled away and put the ring on my finger. I looked at it in disbelife.

"Keyata Hatake. I like it," he laughed. I hugged him and smiled.

"Does this mean I have to wear a mask?"

"Only if you want to." He pushed my hair away from my face and held me close. "I am now officially the happiest man ever."

"Well I'll see you in about an hour," I said hopping up and grabbing my keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go show Sasuke, Naru-chan, Itsama, Atsama, Kiki, Sisi, Rit, Ryou, Temari, and Shika." I pulled on my jacket and looked back at him. "Well come on! According to you I'm not allowed to walk around town after dark." I walked toward the front door and picked up my bag.

"While we're out we should stop by the store."

"Why?"

"Well you said that you don't want kids so I think we should probably replenish our stock of condoms." I hadn't given much thought to it but I really hated using condoms.

"No."

"Pardon?"

"No. I hate using condoms. I think I'll just start using birth control." Ashi looked at me weird. "What?"

"Well I just thought that you loved everything about sex," Ashi shrugged and opened the door.

"I do. Besides that." I walked out the door. Ashi looked at me again and quickly pulled up his mask.

- "That is the most amazing ring I have ever seen." My friends stared at my hand. Ashi was being harassed by my brother.

"So, how long have you two been, you know, doing it?" Ashi shifted uncomfortably.

"Um well, I don't know. I'd say about a year or two. Well from the week before we started dating." I chocked when he told Atsama that.

"Ashi! Why the hell did you tell him that?"

"He asked."

"Well we should be off. I'll call you guys later. Do not tell mom." With that I jumped up and waved to everyone.

"Ashi? Roll the fuck over! I have no room," I said punching him in the arm.

"Key, go to sleep."

"I will when you fucking roll over." Ashi grunted and rolled over. "Shit. It's already 6:30. I'm going to make breakfast. Anything in particular you want?"

"Just whatever you want."

I walked to the kitchen and started making some eggs. I couldn't really see much of a difference in being a wife than being a girlfriend. I already did most of the cleaning and cooking. I took a strong stance against doing it all because it was just stupid. Once the eggs were done and I had fried up some bacon I took Ashi's plate into him and sat next to him.

"So have you thought of a date for the wedding," Ashi asked looking at me dreamily.

"Nope. We just got engaged yesterday."

"I bet you already know what dress you want though."

"Well duh. I'm a girl, I've known what dress I want since I was six." He laughed and put his empty plate on the bedside table.

"I should start walking towards the training grounds."

"Why? You've never been on time before."

"Good point. Well we could do other things." Ashi pulled on my shirt.

"Hold on, I need to clean up." I grabbed his plate and mine and took them to the kitchen. I ran back to the bedroom and jumped on him. Ashi grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled and looked at the time again.

"You may have time to spare but I have to get to practice." I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held me as close as he could. "Come on. Anko will kill me if you don't let me go." Ashi let go of my body and I ran to the bathroom. I was inwardly dreading any talk of the wedding. Maybe it was just because I was nervous but I think it was more because I loved where we were. With us we didn't need to say "I love you" all the time because it was implied by the way our bodies moved. We already acted like a married couple and getting married seemed a bit redundant. But I also wanted to make sure everyone knew I was officially his. I finished getting dressed and grabbed my keys off the counter. Kakashi gave me kiss and I walked out the door.

I walked towards the drug store. OK, I lied. I wasn't going to practice yet. Anko wasn't going to be awake until around twelve. I counted the days again in my head.

The drug store was empty save the cashier. I walked down the aisle and grabbed two pregnancy tests and a two litter of soda.

"Ma'am? How old are you," the cashier asked eyeballing me. I shoved the money at him.

"Why?"

"Well you seem a bit young to be worrying about being pregnant."

"Well if you must know I'm sixteen," I said grabbing the soda and starting to drink it. "Where is the bathroom?" He pointed to the back corner. I quickly chugged the rest of the drink and walked over with both the tests. I walked in and opened my first test.

"Take test out of box. Duh. Sit on toilet and began urinating. Put test between legs and urinate on test about midstream." I nodded to myself. I carefully followed the instructions. I laid the first test down and opened the second and followed the steps. I set it down next the the first one and picked up the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit!" I waited and then picked up the second test. "Double shit!" I sighed and looked over the box again. "It says the fucking word pregnant. Oh god oh god oh god." I threw the test in the trash and started walking home. _Kakashi's going to flip. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. I have to tell him it's his baby. I have got to stop having conversions in my mind._

Kakashi was still in bed.

"Hey baby. Why you home?"

"Because I didn't have practice until one. I had to go to the store and pick up some stuff."

"We already have groceries. What were you really up to," he said looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing just taking a pregnancy test," I said refusing to look at him. I couldn't bare it if he said he didn't want the baby.

"What? Well what did it say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Keyata I don't care what you say, I'm keeping this baby." I looked at him finally and smiled the biggest smile I could. "Do you want to keep it because if not I'll take care them."

"I want my baby. I was worried you wouldn't," I said snuggling closer to him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"We need to set you up with a doctors appointment. Or we could just call Tsunade-"

"We can not and will not call her! If she knew then the whole village will know. Including my mother." Kakashi sighed.

"We have to tell your mother. It's not a choice if you don't I will." I groaned and threw him the phone.

"Well go on," I said gesturing to the phone. "Call her. You tell her that you got her sixteen year old daughter pregnant."

Kakashi swallowed and dialed the number that would lead to his untimely death.

"Hello? Simoea-san? Yes this is Kakashi. Yes she's fine. Actually I was calling to tell you the good news. Keyata's pregnant." I could hear my mother screech over the phone.


End file.
